


A Certain Pillow

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dakimakura, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Victor gets hold of Katsuki Yuuri Dakimakura.





	

 

 

“You don’t understand!” Yuuri shouted at Phichit via Skype screen. His face was so red and with his usual blue and white clothes, he could pass as a costume of dying from embarrassment Captain America.

 

“What that I don’t understand?” Phichit shrugged his shoulders up high they almost touched his cheeks. “You would buy everything that has Victor’s face on it. Yuuri, I’ve seen your room before, it’s Victor National Museum.”

 

Yuuri crossed both arms over the desk then buried his face behind, but Phichit could tell that the Japanese was red from head to the floor beneath Yuuri’s feet. And damn, Victor really owned such a nice place.

 

“But that’s Victor!” Yuuri finally lifted his head up.

 

“And this is you, Yuuri.” Warm voice sang. At first, Phichit couldn’t see Victor. The man hid behind a large body pillow, current problem that had Yuuri screaming. “Sawassdeekrub, Phichit.” Victor clapped hands together to make a form of Thai greeting, arms circling the pillow.

 

Phichit reciprocated the gesture while laughing. Two men manage to throw some conversation over Yuuri’s head before the Japanese lost it and went chasing Victor to the other room. Phichit turned off Skype after two minutes had passed with Yuuri shouting for Victor to stop running away. Threatening of getting rid of certain pillow also could be heard. The Thai skater hadn’t seen Victor’s face at all but could tell what overly happy face that man was doing behind big pillow body with a picture of Yuuri, full body, printed on it.

 

 

After ten minutes, sofa was turned, laundry needed to be folded all over again later, Makkachin found the two panting on their bed. “Why your energy last so long time?” Yuuri asked in disbelief because despite panting, Victor still had such a gleeful expression plastered all over that annoyingly (for now) handsome face.

 

“Well, you spent your energy on being embarrassed while I got you and this awesome pillow as my power resource to make a mess in our lovely apartment.”

 

Yuuri was in the middle, between Victor and…Katsuki Yuuri Dakimakura 1st edition. (“Why the tag says 1st edition? It’s going to have 2nd? Victor, put your phone down! You’re not going to call the company and fund this product!!!” Katsuki Yuuri (24), trying to pry a smartphone from his fiancé’s grip.)

 

“Must you like it this much…”

 

Victor slowly propped up on his elbow. “Do you hate it?”

 

“I didn’t say I hate it.” Yuuri corrected. “I just don’t understand why you like it so much. It has my image, not yours.”

 

“Have you seen me making out with mirror or something, Yuuri? Because I can assure you it’s just a nightmare from a glance at JJ’s picture on Instagram.”

 

“That’s not what I mean.” Yuuri looked up, placing one hand on the Dakimakura. “It’s just...”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“….”

 

“Yuuri, I can’t hear you.”

 

“I said…It should be you.”

 

“Me? On the pillow?”

 

Yuuri nodded.

 

“Oh…”

 

“It’s goddamn stupid.”

 

“Ohhhh.”

 

“Please, Victor, stop.”

 

“My Yuuri, you are jealous because there’s no, how do you call it, Dakimakura? Of Me???”

 

“I have pride, okay? I and Yuuko even sent letter to the company you had a contract with back then, we attached photos we cut from magazines with them. I bought like, three same magazines to not feel guilty for cutting your pictures”

 

“You really love me.”

 

“No, I worshiped you.” Yuuri turned. “After that, I got chances to know many things more. I know now that you get so excited every time I mention Ninja. You are so cheerful in the morning and drag me to practice. You steal a bite from everything I eat. You hoard gold. You hate my tie. You are so beautiful on and off ice. And I love you.”

 

When warm brown met bright blue eyes.

 

“I love you too, Yuuri, so much.”

 

They held each other tight.

 

The Dakimakura was not quite forgotten though.

 

“I’m still going to fund for your next version of this.”

 

“If you do that, I will cover our apartment’s walls with my posters collection of you.” Yuuri’s voice was so determined Victor couldn’t do anything but held his boyfriend tighter.

 

Laughter echoed.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think my English's getting worse I'm sorry. There's so much more I want to write about but I couldn't come up with words and got really confused with past tense and present tense. I'm so excited with Yuuri Dakimakura right now. Quite sure Victor is as well so I want Yuuri being embarrassed and jealous because, in this story, there's no Dakimakura of Victor, yet. XD


End file.
